Avacalhando Sonic X
by Saturn Urameshi
Summary: O novo anime do Sonic ao estilo "Sonic Eternity".


**Avacalhando Sonic X - Episódio 1**  
  


* * *

ATENÇÃO: Eu recomendo que antes de ler esta fanfic você tenha assistido a Sonic X para evitar spoilers. Se você já assistiu o episódio correspondente (exemplo: o primeiro episódio desta fanfic equivale ao primeiro episódio de Sonic X), então tudo bem. Caso contrário, leia ao seu próprio risco!  
  
O autor desta fanfic não pode ser responsabilizado por quaisquer danos morais causados à sua sanidade mental. Boa leitra.  
  


* * *

  
Sem nenhuma razão aparente, Sonic foi até o laboratório do Dr Eggman. Eggman não tinha aprontado nada, mas Sonic tinha que bancar o salvador da pátria. Atrás dele vinha Tails, usando o boné roubado com muito orgulho do Super Mario durante um hack. Junto a eles, vinha Amy Rose.  
  
No topo de um prédio, podíamos ver Knuckles, usando uma tiara dourada e um uniforme colegial feminino laranja. Era noite. Knuckles não estava acompanhando Sonic porque estava com medo do escuro. Por isso ele decidiu ficar lá, vestido de Sailor Venus, apenas admirando a paisagem...  
  
Então, Sonic entra no laboratório de Eggman e encontra Cream, mantida prisioneira pelo vilão. À velocidade do som, Sonic consegue libertar a coelha.  
  
Cream: Muito obrigada, Sonic-san...  
  
Sonic: Nossa, que coelha bem-educada...  
  
Eggman: Arrrh! Maldito ouriço! Estragou meus planos de novo!!!  
  
Cream: Sonic-san, o malvado dr Eggman seqüestrou minha mamãe!  
  
Sonic: Isso é verdade, Eggman? Você seqüestrou a mãe da coelha bem-educada aqui?  
  
Eggman: Claro que sim!  
  
Sonic: Mas por que?  
  
Eggman: Por que eu quero ter aulas de etiqueta com ela!!! Aaaaa! Mas vocês irão pagar caro por isso!  
  
Eggman mostra uma Esmeralda do Caos.  
  
Sonic: Uma Esmeralda do Caos!  
  
Cream: Uma Esmeralda do Caos!  
  
Cheese: Chao Chao!  
  
Eggman: Sim, uma Esmeralda do Caos (êta coisa repetitiva!).  
  
Sonic: O que você vai fazer?  
  
Eggman: Eu usarei o poder da Esmeralda do Caos na minha máquina. E depois disso, só deus sabe o que vai acontecer! Muahahahahaha!!!  
  
Eggman assim o faz. Então, uma esfera branca de energia criada no AutoCAD surge na máquina e começa a ficar gigante (efeito de zoom in), engolindo todos ao redor. A esfera cresce, engolindo também Tails e Amy. E cresce mais, engolindo Knuckles. E mais, engolindo o coitado do Big que não tem nada a ver com a história. E mais ainda, engolindo todo o povo de todos os jogos do Sonic, inclusive os personagens de Sonic X-Treme.  
Sonic acorda. Ele está no meio de uma rua. Parece ter sido transportado para outra dimensão. Sim, ele está na Terra. E assim que Sonic chega à Terra, ele descobre que na Terra há humanos!!  
  
Então, dois policiais se aproximam de Sonic. Eles são Axel Stone e Adam Hunter. ^^"  
  
Axel: O que é isso?  
  
Adam: Parece ser aquele ouriço que aparece naquela fase deletada do Streets of Rage 3!  
  
Axel: Ah, sim, eu me lembro dele! Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?  
  
Sonic: Quem é oxê?  
  
Axel e Adam: ELE FALA!  
  
Sonic: *gota* Por que tá todo mundo me olhando desse jeito?  
  
Então aparece uma repórter.  
  
Ulala: Alô telespectadores do Space Channel 5. Aqui é sua reporter Ulala. Hoje, em nosso Swinging Report Show, vamos entrevistar um estranho ouriço azul que apareceu do nada no meio da rua. Ele ainda está no meio da rua, bem como eu e estes policiais. Os carros ao redor estão buzindo e xingando nossas mães, mas não faço a mínima idéia do porquê disto.  
  
Sonic: Er... o que se passa aqui?  
  
Ulala: Estou agora ao lado do estranho ouriço azul. Boa noite, estranho ouriço azul, como é o seu nome?  
  
Sonic: Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. *arrancando o microfone da mão de Ulala* Eu venho da Ilha do Sul, numa outra dimensão. Eu estava lutando contra meu arquiinimigo Dr Eggman e salvando a vida de uma coelha quando uma esfera branca feita em AutoCAD nos engoliu e eu vim parar aqui. Agora, a Cream estava exatamente do meu lado, e eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde ela foi parar depois disso, apesar de nós termos sido absorvidos pela mesma esfera. Mas aposto que fizeram isso apenas para dificultar minha vida.  
  
Ulala: *pegando o microfone de volta* Uau! É espetacular!  
  
Sonic: Apenas rotina... Agora, com licensa, mas tenho que procurar por ela! Bye bye! *sai correndo*  
  
Ulala: Aqui nos despedimos de nossos telespectadores. No programa de amanhã, iremos entrevistar dus crianças que afirmam que um amigável pesadelo chamado NiGTHS está lutando para resgatar o espírito de natal. Spaaaace Channel 5!  
Enquanto isso, no quartel general da polícia, uma bicha louca chamada Samantha Speed está sendo informada que um ouriço azul de mais de meio metro está à solta pela cidade.  
  
Sam Speed: Tá, sei. E também tem um lagarto gigante chamado Godzila destruindo os prédios de Tókio...  
  
Policial: Bem, senhor, quanto a isso os Power Rangers já estão dando um jeito.  
  
Sam Speed: Bem, como eu sou pago para isso, vou lá ver o que é esse tal ouriço azul... Qual o nome da pessoa que registrou esse fato?  
  
Policial: Tiazinha, senhor.  
  
Sam Speed: Ah, a mesma do Disco Voador... Aaaaaahhhh... Lá vou eu...  
  
Sam Speed entra em seu carro cor-de-rosa.  
  
Policial: Ah, senhor, eu coloquei aquilo que o senhor pediu no carro.  
  
Sam Speed: U-hú! Valeu!! Mal posso esperar para esperimentar!  
  
O carro sai em disparada junto a outras 4 viaturas especiais.  
Enquanto isso, Sonic está em cima de uma ponte, admirando as estrelas, olhando no relógio... conferindo o script...  
  
Sonic: Acho que é agora.  
  
Ele começa a correr, e o carro de Sam Speed e os carros acompanhantes o alcançam.  
  
Sam Speed: Uau, você existe mesmo!  
  
Sonic: Quem é oxê?  
  
Sam Speed: Nós somos o esquadrão "S".  
  
Sonic: "S" de "Speed"?  
  
Sam Speed: Não, fofa, "S" de "Sexy"! E nós vamos pegar você!  
  
Sonic: Eu heim, tô fora!!! *acelera*  
  
Sam Speed: Ele é rápido...  
Fim da estrada. Sonic dá um salto e acaba caindo na piscina da casa de alguém. É a casa de Chris! Chris acorda e vê que tem alguém em sua piscina. Ele vai até lá e se atira dentro dela.  
  
Alguns momentos depois, Chris está à beira da piscina com Sonic ao seu lado (não me pergunte o que aconteceu entre a cena da piscina e esta aqui!).  
  
Chris: Você está bem...?  
  
Sonic: Agora estou!  
  
Chris: Qual é o seu nome?  
  
Sonic: Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!  
CONTINUA... 


End file.
